krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
Neil Myall
Neil Myall is the 43-year old protagonist of the mod. Biography Childhood Neil was born on April 30th, 1970 in Barberville, Maryland. and grew up with his older brother Lewis and his father, Liam Myall, an Irish immigrant who worked as a mechanic. Throughout his youth, Neil's father would tell the both of them stories of how he fought against the British during The Troubles. Throughout his childhood, Neil took an interest in miniature wargaming and model tank building (much to his father's liking). However, these interests started to fade when Neil entered high school in 1988, where he tried out for the school's football team, but was turned down. Neil later settled for joining a local motocross club, eventually purchasing a dirtbike with money he got from helping his father at his garage. He claimed that motocross was something he was good at, eventually winning many races. Military Service On Neil's 18th birthday in 1988, Neil dropped out of high school. His father wanted Neil to go to Ireland with him to fight the British, but Neil ended up joining the Army, hoping to kill enemies for his country (much to his father's disgust). Neil was placed in the 82nd Airborne Division and underwent paratrooping training at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. After completing his training in 1989, Neil participated in the 1989 Invasion of Panama, even claiming to being one of the first divisions to land in Panama. Shortly thereafter, he was shot in the shin by a member of a Panamanian street gang and was taken to a military hospital, eventually being honorably discharged in 1990. For his military service, Neil received the following medals: *Distinguished Service Cross *Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal *Purple Heart Post-Military Life After being discharged from the military in 1990, Neil moved back to Barberville into his father's old house as his father moved back to Ireland and his brother moved out of town to Vice City. He eventually got a job as a forklift driver and married Sarah Hansen, his high school girlfriend. In 1997, however, Lewis's son Todd Myall was sent to live with Neil and Sarah after Lewis got arrested in Vice City for murdering his wife and a dozen other people whilst high on crystal meth. Since then, Todd has been living at Neil and Sarah's house, having legally adopted him. Shortly before the events of the game, Neil got laid off as a forklift driver, making him resort to getting a low-paying job at a local convenience store. Personality Neil is a higly cynical person, claiming that he doesn't have much luck on his side (considering his military experiences). However, he is very loyal and stands by what he belives in (considering his 10+ years of working at a gas staton). He is quick to defend the defenseless and unfortunante, or as Neil puts it, "the little guy". Despite his calm and laid-back personality, he has an explosive temper, which is seen whenever he is betrayed, manipulated, or threatened. He is very protective of his family. Neil, as referenced by other people, is obsessed with culture of the 1970s. For example, he has a large collection of vinyl records from that era, sports a very outdated mullet and mustache (which is the butt of many jokes, much to Neil's chargin), and uses slang words from that era frequently, such as "bummer", "keep on trucking", and reffering to police as "pigs". Neil doesn't have very many hobbies, aside from following the Washington Injuns football team, building model trains, civil war reenacments, and record collecting. As such, most of his down-time is spent watching television in his house. Apperance Neil is of average height with a blonde mullet and moustache. Neil's default outfit consists of the following: *Beige short-sleeve buttoned shirt *Blue Stonewashed Jeans *Jungle boots Trivia *Neil's cell phone is very similar to Trevor's phone from GTA 5, albiet with orange tiles rather than red tiles. The default ring tone on the cell phone is the saxophone solo to "Baker Street" by Gerry Rafferty. *Neil's favorite radio station is 94.7 The Eagle, which is the default radio station in Neil's car. *Neil's physical apperance is based heavily off of Hubb Smit's character on the Dutch sketch show "New Kids", Richard Batsbak. *Whenever the player wears a short-sleeve shirt, a black analog watch is visible on Neil's left wrist. *Similar to the above mention, Neil always wears a gold necklace around his neck, which always appears unless he's shirtless. *Neil owns a black 3/4 helmet with an 8-ball printed on the side. He puts this on whenever he gets on a motorcycle.